My Wish
by RavenHeart101
Summary: A song fic that is in the changed future. This is just Piper and Chris family fluff. Bear with me I suck at summeries.


_**My Wish**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

Character overview:

**Piper:** Chris' mom

**Wyatt:** Older brother

**Leo:** Father

**Chris:** Middle Child

**Tyra:** Youngest child

**Phoebe:** Piper's middle sister

**Paige:** Piper's youngest sister

**An: This is a song fic with Rascal Flatts song My Wish. This is all about Chris and Piper. This takes place in the changed future. Sorry if some of my facts are a little iffy.**

**Disclaimer- Believe it or not this is not mine. **

* * *

_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
**_

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Yelled Wyatt and Chris running into the kitchen and giving their mother her birthday hug. Wyatt hugged her normal while little six-year-old Chris had to be held in order to hug her right.

"Why, thank you boys," Piper replied smiling down at her lovely sons, "How about you two go into the living room and put in _Eragon_. While I cook ok, dears," she smiled content at them as they left the room. Soon though Chris returned,

"What is it honey?" Questioned Piper looking down at her youngest,

"I wanno elp mommy 'ook," Piper smiled at him. He was still having problems with speech.

"Well," She thought about it for a moment, "ok,"

"Yayay!" Yelled Chris delighted. He held his arms up for her to pick him up; she obliged and placed him on the stool that was located next to her. She smiled as she thought back to when it was her birthday six years ago. Back to when future Chris had done the same thing. God how she missed him. Piper sniffled.

"Wha is it mommy?" asked Chris tilting his head to the left, looking at his mom concerned.

Piper smiled, "Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you here now. That's it honey,"

"Ok,"

Therefore, they carried on cooking.

_**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**_

Piper smiled down at her son, as he looked back at her. It was his tenth birthday, and she had tried to make it a memorable one. Phoebe came to stand next to her, "I still miss the old Chris," Piper took in a shaky breath and looked over at her little sister with tears in her eyes,

"Yeah so do I," Paige answered coming over to stand on Pipers other side.

"Me too, however, I wouldn't give this one up for anything," Tyra came running up to her mother.

"Mama," Piper leaned down to pick her up. Once her youngest was secure on her hip, Tyra said, "presents!" Piper smiled and looked up at Chris noting that the smile he sent her was full of love. He yelled across the room,

"THANKS MOM!" Wyatt whacked his younger counterpart upside the head, and she heard him say,

"That was my ear you dimwit!"

"Sorry," Chris replied sarcastically,

"Why you little," Wyatt jumped up off the floor and started chasing Chris around the room.

_**But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
**_

Oh God, his first date. Piper sat down next to Leo on the living room couch. _He was with Bianca, well,_ she thought; _at least I know it will work_. Leo smiled at her, she knew what it was, the Elders wanted him. She nodded her approval, "I'll be back, don't wait up," Leo placed a kiss on her mouth and left in a fury of white and blue lights. Not a second later did the front door open. Chris stepped through the doorway, letting in a lot of angry energy with him. The photo opposite him fell off the wall, with a slick hand motion Piper froze it in place. She walked calmly over to the picture picking it up and placing it back on the wall.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper whispered looking into her thirteen-year-old sons emerald green eyes.

"One word, demons," Chris sounded chocked up, "why can't Bianca and I have one moment together without b-being a-attacked by d-demons?" Chris took a deep breath steadying his voice. He wouldn't cry out of frustration. Piper smiled bitterly, just like the other Chris.

"Honey don't worry. It happened to us too," Piper collected her hurt child into her arms. Chris relaxed into her embrace, "You know what it's time for?"

Chris smirked, "Ice cream and _Law and Order_ re-runs?"

"Yep,"

_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
**_

Mother and son collapsed onto the couch one holding a pint of _Friendly's Ice Cream_. The other holding two spoons and the season#5 Of_ Law and Order SVU_. Piper placed the disk into the DVD player while Chris opened up the pint of Ice Cream. She stood back and pressed play on the remote. Episode #1 started playing and Piper plopped down next to her middle child. This was one of the sadist episodes and Piper knew it. When she was younger, she and Prue would watch it with a pint of ice cream. This tradition she carried on with Chris.

_**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
**_

It was twelve midnight and Chris had fallen asleep. Right in Pipers lap. It's not as if she cared. The ice cream was all gone and they were on the last disk of the season six Law and Order SVU. Piper raked her hand through Chris' hair as he slept peacefully. Chris held her hand securely in his hand with a slight smile held content on his face.

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

Piper smiled and realized that while she was missing the old Chris, she was missing the new one. She remembered what she had said at his tenth birthday and realized it was 100 percent true. Piper would not give her son up for anything. She had found the answers to all her prayers. And he was held securely in her arms at this very moment.

* * *

**An: Did you like it? Please review I'm having a pretty sucky day. **

Pretty please review?


End file.
